


Daddy’s Little Girl

by littleangelava



Series: Daddy’s Little Girl [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), One Direction Age Play
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Changing Table, DDLG, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink Little Harry Styles, Diapers, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Little Reader, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, One direction age play - Freeform, Otk spanking, Spanking, nappies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: A reader insert series of abdl/ddlg one-shots with harry styles! Please enjoy :)





	1. Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> ABDL DDLG don’t like don’t read!

“Daddy!” You cried out from your spot in the playpen, having just made a mess on the floor. You didn’t mean to truly, it was just a little accident. Your brain was too busy playing with toys to think about using the bathroom. Your cheeks grew red as you cupped your wet crotch.   
Your paci fell out of your mouth as you let out a loud sob, embarrassed to be sitting in your own urine. You wanted out of the playpen, and to crawl into a hole and disappear.   
Harry had heard the quiet sound of a sob, immediately rushing to his baby. A worried look on his face as he saw you, the carpet stained a bit darker than usual. You hid your face in your hands, sobbing even louder once you saw him. You didn’t mean to, you didn’t mean to, you chanted in your head. You were so embarrassed about ruining his perfectly good carpet.   
“Aw baby, come here. Did my little one have an accident?” He cooed, reaching over the small bars to pull you out of the play pen, ignoring your wet bottom. You fought his hands for a moment, pushing him away. You didn’t want him to see you like this, no, never.   
“Baby.” He spoke sternly, his strong british accent coming through, “We don’t hit daddy.” You whined, burying your head in his shoulder, giving up on trying to escape from his warm arms. He was like a teddy bear, you wanted to snuggle into him even more, yet your wet onesie made you uncomfy.   
“It’s okay, it’s alright, angel. Daddy knows it was just a little accident, all babies have them.” He bounced you on his hip, coddling your head closer to his shoulder. He made sure his voice was extra soft and reassuring. 

Yeah, but women who are potty trained don’t. You thought bitterly to yourself  
.   
You wished you didn’t have to be little. But once you began to discover this side of yourself, you couldn’t stop, you wanted more. It got to the point where you knew you couldn’t even have a normal relationship, you couldn’t see yourself in one. You wanted a Daddy. And then along came Harry, he was beautiful, sweet, the slightest bit dominant, everything you wanted. The night you told him about ageplay and everything in between was… terrifying. Yet, he already knew you were a little girl. Sometimes, you wished you didn’t have to be. You wished you could be normal. 

You were pulled out of your thoughts when he set you down on his bed, your cries still carrying on, but a little less loud. You wiped your nose with the back of your hand, hiding your face from your beautiful Daddy again.   
“Hey now,” He grasped your small hands in his larger ones, quietly encouraging you to look at him. You couldn’t, you just couldn’t. Not after wetting on his carpet only moments ago.   
“Daddy knows you're embarrassed, baby girl. But there’s nothing to worry about alright? Daddy should have put you in a diapee while he was working anyways.” You blushed as he mentioned the word “diaper.” A heat spreading across your face and traveling down your neck, you felt that familiar tingle in your tummy as he babies you.   
“But Daddy.” You whined, sniffling. He tilted his head at you, his brow furrowed cheekily as he kneels to your level.   
“But what little one? You don’t want to wear a diaper?” You did, you truly did. And you wanted Harry to put it on you, babying you more as he does so. But for some reason today you just couldn’t admit it to yourself. With a pout on your lips, you shook your head no, even though your subconscious desperately wanted to say yes.   
He took his tongue in between his teeth, tsking, “Well that’s just too bad, because your cute little bum is going into a nice fluffy diaper.” He grinned.  
Damnit, he knew you so well, he knew you wanted to wear one.   
He took your chin in his fingers, his other hand caressing your bare thigh. He kissed your forehead. “Can you shuffle up to the changing table for Daddy?” He asked you, lifting his brows in hope that you wouldn’t throw a tantrum.   
But… you did. You don’t know why. Maybe it was because you just… really wanted him to enforce his dominance over you. If he gave you no choice it wouldn’t be your fault would it?   
“Nuh,” You frowned, “Don’t wanna.”   
“But baby, your onesie is getting all yucky, you can’t stay in that all day.” He reasons with you, eyes never leaving yours, though you can hardly make eye contact with him.   
“Lemme wear big girl panties.” You mumble, crossing your arms.   
“You’re too little for big girl panties, not today love. Don’t want you having another accident hm?” You whined at the mention of the accident you had earlier before, hiding your face in your fingers again.   
“Baby.” He reminds you to listen to him with just the tone of his voice. “You need your diapers, now come on, Daddy will carry you to the changies table.” You loved it when he used the baby talk, referring to the table as “changies,” instead of changing table. It made your heart warm. You decided to let your tantrum go for the moment, letting him take you in his arms, then place you down on the crinkly, plastic mat.   
You whined, forcing your legs tightly together. He tapped your left thigh.   
“Don’t hide from Daddy, it’s okay.” He reminded you, “We’ve got to get your icky wet onesie off hm? Daddy has nice dry jammies for you.” He held up the small garment, adorned with pink flowers and bears, it had matching shorts, designed to fit over a thick diaper. It was one of your favorites.   
You relaxed your legs, letting them fall to the side lazily. He praised you, unbuttoning the onesie quickly with his slender fingers. He lifted you up, helping you get it off completely.   
“That’s a good girl.” He praised, kissing you on the forehead. You suddenly felt shy, burying your face in a stuffie near you. He chuckled at that.   
He grabbed a new diaper, you let him slide it underneath your hips. He wiped and powdered you thoroughly, giving you lots of praise and baby talk in between. Your face was bright red.   
“There we are, much more comfy isn’t it? Now you don’t have to worry about using the potty.” He patted the crinkly plastic, giving you a kiss on your belly with a giggle.   
“I comfy, Daddy.” You giggled, closing and opening your legs to feel the thick padding between them. It really did feel like heaven.   
“Yes you are, aren’t you bug?” He asked happily, the pet name bringing butterflies to your tummy. “And you said you didn’t want to wear a little diapee, look how cute you look.” He cooed, causing you to bite your lip and hide from him behind your stuffed cat. He had a way of making you blush so hard, and you loved it.   
“Daddy’s gonna put your jammies on, alright?” You nodded, eyes watching him as he slid the shorts, well more like panties over your legs, pulling them up over your thick diaper.  
“Sit up for Daddy, gotta put the shirt on you.” You sat up at his command, avoiding his eyes as he looked at your body. He loved you so much, wanting nothing more than to hold you in his lap. He felt as if his heart might burst.   
He gently helped the soft shirt onto you, making you feel warm inside as he did. He placed a lingering kiss on your forehead.   
“Good girl, such a good girl for Daddy.” He whispered into your hair, leaving soft kisses along your scalp. You blushed at the sudden attack of his lips, reaching out to wrap your arms around his soft tummy.   
“Daddy?” You asked shyly.  
“Yes, sweetheart?” He pulled back, stroking his fingers along your cheek.  
You went red again, burying your face into the soft fabric of his shirt. “Sorry for makin’ the carpet all messy, daddy.” You mumbled with a pout. Fiddling with the soft fabric of your pajamas.   
“Aw bug, there’s no need for sorries. You’re Daddy’s little baby and little babies have accidents.” He reassured you, his voice soft in your ear.   
“You promise?”   
“Of course, angel. I promise.”


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of how y/n and Harry got together, and first began ageplay. Includes spanking! ABDL and DDLG themes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might start making this into like a chapter story? instead of each chapter being different from the other. comment and leave kudos! xoxo

“Get back on Daddy’s lap, bug.” He giggled, watching you as you left kisses across his thighs. You knew your Daddy was ticklish down there, and you loved the extra meat his luscious thighs held. Sometimes, you couldn’t believe he was yours.  
“I love Daddy’s legs.” You murmured, nuzzling into his jean covered leg. Moments before you had been sitting in his lap, watching a film, until you got distracted. You couldn’t help it, he was beautiful. Even though he’s the Daddy, Daddy’s deserve love too.  
“Just my legs?” He pouted playfully, running his fingers through your messy hair. Harry couldn’t help but grin as you nuzzled your nose into his inner leg. He very much appreciated the surprise affection.  
“Noooo! I love all of Daddy.” You look up at him with a dreamy look on your face, your head tilted. He tickled the underside of your chin, giving you a small kiss on the crown of your forehead.  
“Come here, baby girl.” He mumbled, lifting you back onto his lap, one leg on either side of him. You let out a small squeak as he handled you.  
With you in his arms, it all felt right. Harry’s thoughts began to drift back to months ago, when he first decided to take you in. You were one of his assistants at the tattoo place he owned, shy yet outgoing at the same time. Something was so endearing about you, at first he couldn’t put a finger on it.  
But as Harry got to know you more, he soon realized what it was that drew him to you. You needed control. And that was one thing Harry was great at giving.  
You had gone to a wild party after work, drinking and dancing with your friends, little did you know, Harry was going to be there. You had a major crush on the man, he always seemed so protective and caring. Sometimes almost too much. It made you feel good but you just weren’t used to it, so it was hard to accept it.  
“Y/n, I think you’ve had enough, I’m taking you home now.” Harry told you, snatching your fifth drink of the night out of your hands. You rolled your eyes, trying to grab it back from him, yet you were too short as he held it over his head.  
“And who are you? My father?” You retorted, slurring your words a little by accident. You pushed on his chest when he held his hand out to you.  
“Maybe I should be. You need someone to look after you.” He replied solemnly, pursing his lips as if he were in deep thought.  
“No I don’t.” You frowned, his comment making you feel almost, loved? You weren’t used to someone caring about your well being. It was confusing. And his dominant tone sent a warmth to your tummy, much to your surprise.  
“Come now, I’m taking you home with me.” His hand found the small of your back, applying the slightest bit of pressure to push you towards the exit.  
“I need to pay.” You turned, right into his firm chest. It was an accident, but the closeness made you nervous.  
“I’ve paid for you, come on.” He told you, tapping on your back a few times. You slipped out of his grip, a harsh look on your face. He only rolled his eyes at you and guided you out of the house.  
It took a lot of struggle, but he was finally able to get you buckled in and seated in his car. He brushed off your, “Watch the hands there, bud.” And finished doing the buckle.  
Driving off towards his apartment, you watched as his expression turned into one of anger? You didn’t know why he was so upset over you, you were just a silly makeup artist.  
“You should care about yourself more than this, y/n.” You rolled your eyes again as he began his lecture. “Why do you do this? Do you not care? About yourself? Or your well being? God if you were mine you wouldn’t get away with this.” He ranted more to himself than you, knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel harder.  
You were starting to sober up, more able to form complete sentences than earlier. “What would you do?” You asked him, he jumped a little at the question, but you were curious. He acted like he didn’t know he had said that out loud.  
“You want me to be honest?” He glanced over at you, a brow raised. You nodded carefully. “I would give you a nice long spanking, then you’d be put to bed early.”  
A heat rushed to your cheeks at his words. Spanked? You didn’t realize Harry was so kinky. You kind of liked the idea, you know. Just a little. Getting spanked and sent to bed, it sounds nice, in a weird way. The thought that someone would go through the trouble to do that would really prove how much they cared. And how much they loved you. You had never had many successful relationships in your life, not just romantic.  
You didn’t realize the words had tumbled out of your mouth, and you regretted them immediately.  
“Spank me then.”  
You had known Harry for a long time, you couldn’t mess up your work relationship. But it’s not like you already haven’t, with him taking you to his apartment and all.  
Harry gazed at you surprised, a firm look on his features. You blushed again under his heavy stare.  
“You want that?” He asked slowly, brows furrowed. You thought for a second, then nodded gently. You did want it. You wanted somebody to care, to punish you for acting so foolish. You hadn’t realized it until tonight, but now you wanted it more than ever.  
He pulled into his driveway, shutting off the engine of his bmw. He shifted to face you, licking his lips. You could tell he was perplexed, probably lost for words.  
A minute later he spoke up, “Do you trust me?”  
You breathed out, “Yes, Harry.” You trusted him, it was scary how much you did.  
He got out of the car, jogging over to your side and helping you out of it. Guiding you into the flat with a large hand on your back.  
“Go sit on the couch, love.” He commands you softly, you obeyed him, sitting cross legged on his comfortable couch. You sat nervously, the whole predicament making your heart pound in your chest. Your longtime crush, was going to spank you. Not for fun, but for punishment. You winced at the thought, you hoped it wouldn’t hurt too bad.  
He rummaged around in some drawers in the kitchen, then returned to your side with a glass of water and two white pills.  
“For the headache.” He whispers, handing you the pills.  
He waited as you took them, “Good girl.” The praise did not go unnoticed. The gentle words sending a tingle up your spine, and a warmth to your tummy. At that moment you wanted nothing more than to please him.  
“Now, I think we should deal with the matter at hand, Y/n.” He spoke, rolling up the sleeves of his long silky shirt. You bent your head down, preparing for his scolding.  
“You’ve been very bad, y/n. Going to parties and getting drunk, that’s not what a little girl like you should be doing is it?” The endearment made you blush, you felt as if you were an actual little girl, getting scolded by her Daddy. He gripped your chin in his fingers when you didn’t respond.  
“Is it, love?” He raised his brows, keeping his heavy gaze.  
“N-No, Harry.” He nodded carefully.  
“Now, you’re going to be spanked, it won’t be a lot, because I know it’s your first time being punished. And I don’t want to hurt you, love, but I’m doing this to help you. You need to know that this lifestyle is wrong.” He explained, a stern tone taking over his voice. You didn’t know he cared so much, you felt so stupid. You wished you hadn’t gone to all of those parties now, you didn’t know how much you were disappointing Harry.  
Tears filled your eyes, “I know, Harry.”  
He looked over you again, then leaned in to place a soft kiss on your forehead. You closed your eyes as you felt his plush lips touch your skin.  
“Good girl. And I love you, you’re one of my best,” He paused, “Friends.” You gazed down sadly, wishing you were more. “I would never do anything to hurt you.” He smiled gently when you nodded your head slowly.  
“Now over my knees.” He commanded softly, the gentle tone to his voice never leaving. You could tell he wanted you to be as comfortable as possible.  
He rubbed your back with his hand, then gripped your waist as to not let you wriggle away from him. He rubbed your bottom gently in circles, warming the flesh. You felt tingly, and giddy. You never thought being over a man’s lap could be so enjoyable. You blushed, clenching your toes and his fingers squeezed at your bum. You hid your face into the couch cushion.  
“You want a pillow to hold onto?” He asked you, breaking the tension between you. You nodded shyly, your neck straining to look at his face. His hair fell perfectly around it, framing his beautiful cheekbones.  
You tensed for a moment, were you really going to let him do this? What was going to happen after?  
He handed you the squishy pillow, you let your fingers clench and unclench against it. You waited nervously for him to start.  
Leaving a few love taps on your bottom, he made a small pattern. It didn’t hurt, you figured he was warming up your skin for what’s to come. You kicked your legs when he laid a heavy slap, his hand against your skin making a dull thud. You thanked God he left your dress and panties on. You didn’t want him to see how turned on you were from this.  
“I’m gonna give you twenty spanks alright? I would go harder, but this is your first time. I suppose a few minutes in the corner will do after.” He told you, not stopping the movements of his hand. You nodded into the pillow, though your anxiety was bubbling in your tummy. A few minutes in the corner? God, you didn’t know how you were going to endure the embarrassment of that.  
The first few spanks hit you hard, the sting of his large hands spreading quickly on your skin. You gripped your pillow, hiding your blushing cheeks in it. He alternated cheeks as he spanked you, every once in a while hitting you harder than usual.  
He stopped for a moment when he got to ten, gently rubbing the sting out of your cheeks. “Good girl, you took those very well didn’t you?” You didn’t know if it was rhetorical, but you didn’t respond nonetheless.  
He patted your bottom a few times before resuming the strong, stinging spanks. You bit your lip, hoping he would stop soon. He spanked your thighs harshly, you knew there was going to be a pink mark on them. You buried your face deeper into the down pillow.  
Finally, after ten harsh blows, he stopped, rubbing your tense cheeks.  
“Relax for me, baby. Relax.” He soothed, watching the way your hands gripped the pillow, almost turning white. His hand trailed up to your hair, brushing it softly with his slender fingers.  
You blushed as he left gentle pats on your bum, you wondered how his hands could be so stern, yet so soft and caring at the same time.  
“Good girl, you did so well.” He praised, fingers running down your back in a calming pattern. You lay your head on the side, your hand coming up to cover your red face. You were blushing like crazy.  
“Why are you hiding from me hm?” He teased, gripping your hand in his own and pulling it away from your face. He cooed at how red you got. Gently bringing you up to sit in his lap, he pushed the hair away from your forehead.  
“Thank you.” You murmured. He kissed your forehead, lips turning to a smile.  
“What for?”  
“For caring enough to punish me, no one’s ever really done that before. Or cared that much.” You explained shyly, biting your lip. You quite liked the way you fit perfectly on his thick, strong legs, his bear arms wrapped around you.  
“I care about you very much, I don’t like seeing you treat yourself so badly.” He frowned, remembering earlier and how you were acting. Letting any man touch you. You didn’t deserve that, you were too good for that.  
“I know, I’m sorry Harry.” You bowed your head shamefully, wishing you hadn’t upset him.  
“It’s okay, baby. But I think a certain little girl needs some corner time. I’ll go find some jammies for you.” You furrowed your brows, he wasn’t going to have you stay the night was he?  
“But- I can go home just fine, I’ll call a cab.” You protested, sitting up. He shook his head, giving you a strict look.  
“It’s late, you’re staying with me.” He told you, loving the way you turned your lips into a pout.  
“But-“ You interjected again, he shushed you, standing up with you in his arms, one arm under your legs. You blushed.  
“No buts, except for yours that’s going in the corner. I’ll come get you in ten minutes.” You pouted again, accepting the punishment and standing with your nose in the corner. He patted your bottom before going into his bedroom, finding a pair of jammies for you to wear. He glanced at himself in the mirror, adjusting his hair. He lied down on his back, hands behind his head. He couldn’t believe he had his crush standing in the corner like a naughty little girl, in his house. He felt giddy inside, almost not being able to wipe the cheeky smile off his face.  
He hoped you would be able to sink into the little girl role, but judging by tonight, you did so, quite easily. It may take some baby steps, but he could get you to where he really wanted you to be. Happy and satisfied, letting him take care of your needs. With your consent of course, he wouldn’t ever do anything if you told him no.  
After ten minutes passed by, he got up, placing the pajamas on his comforter neatly. He saw you shifting from one foot to the other, he could tell the sting in your bottom was getting to you.  
He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, patting your bum with the other.  
“Ready to come out? It’s bedtime for you.” You turned your head to him with a pout. You didn’t want to go to bed, you wanted to kiss him, forever.  
“Come on, little miss pouty face, I’ve got some comfy jammies for you.” He urged you to his bedroom, holding onto your hand. You wriggled a little at the pain in your bum, it felt so different.  
You smiled when you saw the clothes he had neatly set out for you, a pair of his boxers and what looked like a snuggly warm t-shirt. You picked them up from the bed and ushered into the bathroom quickly, before you had to exchange anymore awkward conversations.  
Glancing at your bottom in the mirror, it was slightly pink, two big circles of blush on each cheek. Your face went red again. Tonight was quite an adventure. You slipped on the boxers and t-shirt, bringing the collar to your nose to inhale his sweet vanilla like scent.  
You saw him lying on the bed, phone in his hand. He looked beautiful. Truly it wasn’t fair for him to look so angelic doing such a mindless task.  
You cuddled up under the fluffy duvet beside him. You wonder if you will ever feel this safe and protected again. You knew how Harry was sometimes, he seemed to enjoy having a different girl each week. Maybe you were special? You couldn’t see why you would be. But you hoped you were.  
“Ready for bed?” He asked you, switching his phone on and plugging it into the nightstand lamp.  
You nodded with a “mhm.”  
He flipped the light off, and cuddled under the sheets himself.  
“Turn over on your side.” He told you quietly, you obeyed with a furrow of your brows. He snuggled up behind you, an arm coming to wrap around your tummy. You felt butterflies in your stomach, you hadn’t felt this cared for in a long time. 

You blushed as he kissed your temple, “Sweet dreams, love.” You did indeed, have very sweet dreams with Harry by your side.


	3. Beginnings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure where to go from here? but comment any ideas or things you would like to see! ♥︎

The sun seeped through the thin curtains of his room. Rolling over, you forgot where you were, a panic sending through your body. You relaxed when you heard a small groan and an arm pulling you closer. You were at Harry’s. In his bed. In his clothes.   
Of course you were sober enough to remember last night’s events, but you felt as if you had dreamed them. Thank God they were true. You lied down on your back, a content grin on your lips.   
Hearing a small buzz, you looked up, seeing it was his phone, a message popping up on the screen.   
You didn’t want to be nosy, but you also didn’t want it to be something important, like he missed a client. Because after all, it was 11:30. Reaching over carefully, you checked the phone, reading the message.   
“I’d love to meet up, I miss you Hazzy bear. Xoxo.” From Mia   
Your heart dropped. He had a girlfriend. Why else would he have put hearts next to her name? Hazzy bear? You bit your lip, switching off the screen. You wanted to cry, last night was great, everything you ever wanted. But you knew you couldn’t be with him if he was with someone else. So why the fuck were you still laying in his arms?   
Gently, you slipped out of his soft, bear arms and grabbed your clothes you had placed on a chair. He let out a quiet mumble, you froze, hoping he didn’t wake. He only rolled over onto his other side, cuddling the nearest pillow. Fuck even in his sleep he was beautiful.   
You frowned, tears forming in your eyes. You shoved your pain down your throat and got dressed, trying to get out of his house as quickly as possible. Grabbing your purse and your phone, you called a cab from the street. You didn’t know when you’d speak to Harry again. But you sure as hell weren’t going to let him see you so vulnerable. 

About two weeks had gone by, you hadn’t spoken or seen Harry in that time. Yet you’d received many calls and texts from the worried boy.   
Why’d you leave babe? I would have loved to make you breakfast. 

Let me know if you got home safe, I’m worried, love. 

Y/n? I miss you, and I’m very worried. Please call me.   
You had gotten many like that, him even getting stern and trying to bring out his “dominant voice” but it didn’t show very well through text. You hated ignoring him, but you hated that he didn’t tell you about his girlfriend. You were angry. Part of you never wanted to see him again, part of you wanted to run straight into his arms and let him hold you.   
You sighed, quickly walking past the coffee shop you visited with Harry many times. But you were stopped with a strong grip on your forearm. You were about to scream and try to get away, before you saw him. It was Harry.   
“Y/n, where have you been?” He asked coldly. His face was a bit pale, not the usual rosy, and there were dark circles under his brown eyes. You knew he hadn’t gotten much sleep, but you hadn’t either.   
“Been busy.” You yanked your arm out of his grip, crossing them both over your chest. Harry hated the tone of your voice, he wanted to pull you over his knee and spank you so hard you’d be crying in an instant. Because that’s what these weeks have felt like without any contact from you. Painful.   
“You didn’t return any of my calls or texts, what’s going on?” He asked, making sure his voice was less hostile, and more worried and soft. He didn’t want to frighten you.   
The morning you had left, he was going to ask you to be his, maybe try the relationship out. Then when you became more comfortable with him, he was going to introduce you to his whole kink-ish lifestyle. He frowned, remembering how he felt not having you in his arms when he woke. It was horrible.   
“Ask Mia.” Was all you said, rolling your eyes and turning on your heels to walk away from him. You were so angry you wanted to cry. But you wouldn’t dare be so vulnerable again.   
He grabbed your hand again, twirling you back into his chest. “Mia? Ask Mia? My cousin? Y/n, I’ve been worried sick about you, God. That’s all you have to say to me? What does she have to do with this?” He raised his brows, awaiting your answer.   
You wanted to die on the spot. Disappear and melt into the pavement. His cousin? His fucking cousin? That’s why you had ignored Harry for fourteen days? God, even you felt stupid. You squeezed your eyes shut.   
“I-I saw a text, on your phone, I thought,” You paused, your hands flying to cover your face as more tears fell. “I thought she was your girlfriend.” You let out a quiet sob into your hands, utterly embarrassed with how you treated Harry. His cousin. His C O U S I N. Fuck.   
“Baby, no. Mia is my cousin, that day she asked me to have lunch with her. She recently moved here, love.” He frowned, pulling you closer to his chest for a hug, he rested his cheek on your head. You fought his strong arms for a moment, not wanting to cry in front of him. You wanted to run away. But his arms felt so warm and nice, you couldn’t let go once you gripped onto the back of his shirt.   
“Hey now, there’s no need to cry, it’s all okay. That’s the only reason you ignored me? Nothing else?” He asked softly. Nodding your head into his chest, he returned your reply with a few pats on your back.   
“Let’s go back to my flat, have some tea. You’ve had a busy day for such a little girl.” He teased, rubbing circles into your back. You didn’t want to let go of him.  
“Not a little girl.” You pouted, finally gazing up at him. God, he was more beautiful than the last time you saw him.   
“Aww okay, then you’re a little baby.” He cooed, puckering his lips to match your pout. You gave him an annoyed stare, even though the pet name gave you tingles in your tummy. You wanted to be his little baby. 

You spent a nice evening at his flat, cuddling up together and watching a movie. Thankfully, there were no hard feelings over the lack of communication. Things went along just fine.   
You watched with a smile as he bent down scrounging through his cupboards for some hot chocolate mix. He made you feel so…warm? You loved the feeling.   
Sure, you had heard plenty of things about the adult baby lifestyle and DDLG. When you realized you were a little, you desperately tried to shove that part of you down. And you did, sort of? You had been way too busy with college and jobs to think about silly kinks like that. And whenever you did, you always tried to distract yourself away from your desires. You hated you were so weird sometimes, part of you always longing to have a normal relationship. But deep down, you knew that couldn’t happen.   
But things with Harry, he was bringing all these desires back. His dominance brought all these feelings to the surface. You were scared.   
“What are you thinkin’ about pumpkin?” His soft voice broke your inner monologue. You blushed, taking the cup of hot chocolate he handed you.   
“Nothing.” You brushed it off, taking a sip of the warm drink. He looked over you carefully, deciding not to bring it up.   
“Two hands, love.” He reminded you, only wanting to make sure you don't burn yourself. Fuck, he so easily made you want to slip into your headspace, you hadn’t done that in years though. You couldn’t do it now. You nodded, placing both your hands on the mug.   
You both resigned to laying on the couch together for a little while, snuggling up.   
“You’re so cute.” He breathed out, your face went red for about the twentieth time that afternoon, you bit your lip. Harry really wanted to pull out one of his pacifiers he had, hidden in the back of his closet with all of his other “little” stuff. He knew it was a nervous habit, but he didn’t want to watch you tear up your beautiful lips.   
“You’re cuter.” You whispered, feeling yourself sink into that spot between big and little. Things felt fuzzy and warm. He cocked a brow, a cheeky grin on his face.   
“Oh yeah?” He chuckled.   
“Uh huh!” You told him, taking your bottom lip between your teeth.   
He chuckled, fingers brushing up and down your sides. You squeaked out, wiggling as he started tickling you quickly. He had the cheekiest grin, you wanted to wipe it off his face. You felt tears in your eyes as you writhed around even more, desperately trying to get out of his tickle attack.   
“Da-Daddy!” You giggled out, but stopped your movement as soon as you said it. Harry’s fingers rested on your arms, he had stopped his attack as soon as the name slipped out. You shifted away from him, God, you were so fucking stupid. How could you let yourself be little around him? You should have left as soon as you slipped. You got up quickly, rushing around the room to grab your jacket and your purse, letting out a whine when you couldn’t find your phone. You glanced over at Harry, he was holding the small device in his hand.   
“Y/n, you don’t have to leave, it’s alright.” He reassured you, stepping closer to your form. You wiped away the tears that had spilled. Your eyes wouldn’t meet his, shifting from the wall to the floor.   
“Can we sit down and talk?” He asked you, finally letting his hand reach out to graze your arm.   
“No.” You mumbled out, pulling away before he could grasp you. You were slipping again, and fast. You needed to leave his flat.   
“Why not?” He tilted his head, mocking your stance. Shuffling your feet beneath you, you tried to grab your phone from him, but he yanked his arm away, hiding it behind his back.   
“You don’t get it back until you tell me why.”   
You gave up, slumping down on the couch and letting your cries free. You covered your wet cheeks with your hands. Harry sat down beside you, coddling you carefully. He didn’t want to scare you away, but he hated seeing you so upset.   
“Because,” You sobbed out, “you’ll think I’m a fucking freak.”   
“Y/n,” He spoke softly, “I like being called Daddy too.”   
You quieted down a little at his admission. Your red eyes looking up to meet his green ones.   
“Probably not in the way I do, you probably just like it during sex.” You frowned. You watched him as he shook his head.   
“I like it in the way you do too, y/n. I know you’re a little.” He had his suspicions this whole time, but this whole incident truly confirmed his hypothesis. You frowned again, God, he knew what you were before you could even admit it to yourself. Fuck.   
“Not a little.” You denied, shifting away from his arms again.   
“Baby, it’s okay to be a little. It’s okay to embrace what you enjoy. I quite enjoy it too.” He reminded you, giving you a gentle smile. “And, if you’d let me, I’d like to be your daddy.”   
At first you could barely comprehend the words he had just said. Harry wanted to be your Daddy? You blushed at the thought. You wanted it so bad, so bad. Would you ever let yourself accept it?   
“I-I don’t know. I probably like different things than you do.” You mumbled out, staring down at your lap. He shook his head.   
“I’m sure that isn’t true.”   
“Yeah it is.”   
“But you don’t even know what I like, Y/n.” He told you carefully.   
You sat in silence for a minute, arguing with yourself. Finally, you decided that you wanted to give this a chance, no matter how embarrassed you were. Maybe you’d enjoy it, well shit, you will. You know you will. Before you shoved all these feelings down, the only boy you wanted was a Daddy. And now here he is, sitting right next to you.   
“Are you calm now, y/n? No running away?” He asked you carefully, fiddling with the small device in his fingers, debating whether or not he should give it back to you. He was nervous as well for the conversation as well, but he knew he needed to stay calm.   
You nodded with your head bent down. He placed the phone in your lap, letting his hand linger there for a moment. You blushed.   
He forced you to look at him with a crooked finger under your chin. He wiped the salty tears that had fallen past your red cheeks, leaving a kiss on your forehead when he finished.   
“Listen baby, I like this whole thing, the age play, spanking, daddy thing. I like it. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about alright? Especially with me.” He spoke smoothly, his accent deep.   
“But, I like…” You paused, gulping. “I like the weirder side.”   
“Like what, baby? Explain to me.” He told you. You wished he didn’t use those pet names, they drove you crazy.   
“The baby things.” You mumbled under your breath, almost too quiet for Harry to hear.   
“Like?” He knew exactly what you were talking about, and it made his heart soar. He wanted so badly to take care of you when you were at your most vulnerable, prove to you how good of a Daddy could be. But, he wanted to hear you say it. Express your desires in front of him, because this relationship had to be built on trust. And he wasn’t going to sit here and do all the talking.   
You swallowed your pride, forcing the angry voice in your head to calm down.   
“I like p-pacis.” You mumbled, taking a deep breath. Your eyes flicked to Harry’s deep green ones, your tummy fluttering when he nodded along. His face showing no sign of disgust. “And, uhhh, baths and bottles.”   
“Yeah? You like those?” He asked you again, talking to you almost as if you were a child. You bit your lip shyly, refraining from hiding your face. “Anything else you like?”   
You gulped again, could you even tell him? What if he was disgusted? A grown woman wearing diapers? What would he even think?   
“Baby?” He asked you, a hand squeezing your knee as a reminder he asked you a question.   
“I l-like diapers.” You whispered, your eyes immediately squeezing shut as soon as you said it.   
He squeezed again, “I like diapers too baby. Not wearing them particularly,” He laughed, “but I like taking care of someone like that.” Harry was scared to admit himself, always feeling a bit of shame surrounding the subject, but he brushed it off. Because truly, it made him so happy you liked it too.   
Your eyes shot open at his words, did he just say that? You studied his gaze, he wasn’t lying.   
“You like them too?”   
“Yes, angel. Nothing to be ashamed about, I told you you weren’t a freak.” He reassured you.   
You took it all in carefully. Waiting a few moments before speaking again.   
“So, what do we do now?” You asked quietly, your gaze finding your lap rather interesting. You felt too embarrassed to meet Harry’s beautiful green eyes.   
“How about we try this out for a bit, maybe for tonight? You let me take care of you, act as your Daddy for a little while.” He read you as he spoke, biting his lip at the blush that crept across your face. “If you hate it, then we don’t have to try again, love.”   
You were sure as hell you wouldn’t hate it, but you weren’t sure if Harry would like it. That was what worried you.   
You nodded, “I’d like that a lot, Harry, but I don’t know if you would like me.” You paused, “Y’know when I’m little.”   
He shook his head, a brief smile on his face. “That’s a lie, baby. I already know I’ll love you. I know it’s a big step to let me in, and we’ll take it slow. But there’s no judgement ever, alright?” You nodded at his kind words, thankful that Harry was so wonderful.   
“Now,” He rubbed his fingers over his chin, thinking for a moment. “I don’t have any diapers or supplies here, but we could go get some at the store? Or we could wait.”   
You thought about it for a moment, you didn’t want to gross Harry out by how ugly you look down there, so maybe next time. Maybe he would let you put the diaper on yourself and wear it around him, but having him change you? That’d be too much to bare.   
“Can we wait?”   
“Of course, baby, I don’t mind.” He smiled, squeezing your knee.   
You blushed when you saw his dimples. The man never ceased to make you flustered.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You call Harry while at a party. He senses that you’re feeling little and picks you up, then helps you get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your kudos and comments! leave me some ideas for this series!   
i think i’ll do more imagines than consecutive chapters?

“Baby?” Harry answered the phone. You truly didn’t mean to call him, whenever you were upset your thoughts immediately drifted to Harry. He knew just how to solve everything. He was magic.   
You were out with your friends, and it all became too much. The lights of the night club, the loud music blasting, your noisy drunk friends. You couldn’t take it. You felt little. And you wanted to go home. As much as you hated admitting that to yourself, you knew you couldn’t stay much longer. So you excused yourself to the bathroom, and hastily dialed his number.   
“Baby?” Harry answered, a confused tone lurking in his deep voice. You whimpered a little bit, feeling as though you’d disappointed him.   
“Is everything okay?”   
“Hi, uh, I’m sorry.” Was the only thing you could manage to spit out. You wanted him, you needed him, but how the fuck were you going to tell him.  
“Nothing to be sorry about, love. Why’d you call, baby?” His voice became softer, knowing you were upset.   
“Didn’t mean to.” You mumbled, “Jus’ wanna go home.” Your hands clenched into fists, grabbing at nothing. You felt restless.  
“I can pick you up, angel. I’ll be right there, just let me put my coat on and grab my keys.” You heard shuffling, assuming he was doing what he said, “You want me to stay on the phone? Or will you be okay to wait?”   
Thinking for a moment, you wanted to stay on the phone, but your anxiety made you feel as if you were clingy, so you turned the offer down. Ushering out a goodbye to Harry, you sat back at the table with your intoxicated friends.   
You watched the clock as you waited for Harry’s text. But it didn’t come. Instead, you saw him gracefully walk to your side, a small grin etched on his face.   
“Hey, baby. You girls alright with me taking her home?” He asked, knowing they would be, and knowing he wouldn’t take no for an answer. But he wanted to be polite. Your hands shook a little as you stood up, grabbing one of Harry’s bigger ones in your own.   
They all drunkenly gave their goodbyes, and Harry walked you out of the club, a hand placed carefully on your back.   
He guided you to sit down in the passenger seat, and buckled you in.   
“Are you alright, angel? Something happen?” He asked, concerned. He wasn’t just going to let this go, you rarely ever came home early from a night with friends.   
“Just uhh, it was loud.” You mumbled, “Didn’t like it.” He nodded his head, his hand coming to rest affectionately on your knee, giving it a tiny squeeze.   
“That’s okay.” He told you, “I was getting lonely without you anyway.” He laughed. You blushed at his comment.   
Once you got to his flat, he guided you inside. You blushed as he unbuttoned the buttons on your coat, sliding it off your shoulders, and placing it on the rack.   
“Let’s get you all cozy hm?” He smiled, bending down a little to reach your gaze. You nodded, biting your lip.   
To your surprise he lifted you up onto his hip, one hand under your bottom and the other tucked around your waist. You buried your head in his shoulder when you realized he knew you were feeling little.   
Carrying you over to your closet, he opened up the drawer that held all of your onesies and pacifiers, a few pull ups too, when you wanted them. He grabbed a princess themed onesie, and a disney princess pull up, carrying them over, along with you, to the bed.   
He sat you down carefully, kneeling to your level so he could get your heels off.   
“Someone was feeling tiny hm?” He asked, more rhetorical than anything. Just wanting to fill the silence so your anxiety wouldn’t take over. He slipped your heels off, depositing them neatly under the bed. Next he lifted off your dress, helping you lift it over your head.   
“Good girl.” He praised, “Such a good girl, yeah?” He grinned as he watched you blush, hiding your mouth with your hand.   
He helped you slip off your panties and bra, and then left you bare on the bed while he grabbed some supplies from the bathroom. Your eyes followed him as he came back with a bottle of powder, and a pacifier. You grew a little nervous, knowing where this night was going. You didn’t want to embarrass yourself more than you already had in front of Harry.   
Before you knew it, Harry was sliding the pull up over your legs, and telling you to stand, so he could put it on you.   
“Stay there, love. Gonna put some powder on your bum.” You stayed standing, hands wringing together shyly. Harry stood behind you, and pulled back the back of the garment, puffing some powder on your bottom. He wanted to make sure you’d stay dry.   
You fidgeted as he came around and did the same to your front.   
“Good girl for staying so still. Not even fighting Daddy on your pull up tonight, are ya?” He asked you as he slid the onesie over your head, then knelt down and did the buttons at the crotch. He patted your slightly crinkly bum.   
You shook your head, bringing your thumb up to your mouth, sucking gently on the first knuckle. He grinned at you, but grabbed a paci from the bedside drawer and held it out for your mouth. In your state, you really wanted it, but your mouth wouldn’t open. Your anxiety took over.   
“It’s okay, I think a paci is better than your thumb hm?” He reassured you, holding it up to your lips. You blushed and opened them a little, letting the soft rubber slip over your tongue. You sucked happily on it for a moment, feeling content.   
He picked you up onto his hip, your legs wrapping around his waist naturally. “Time for a bottle, yeah? I know how much you love your bottle.” He teased, tickling your tummy a little. You giggled, hiding your face in his neck.   
“Can you sit down while Daddy makes it?” You nod as he sets you down, sending you off to the dining table with a soft pat on your bum.   
He took his time making the milk, adding a bit of vanilla in it to make it taste even sweeter. He got a little too excited at the fact he was going to bottle feed you. Sure, he had done it plenty of times, but each time he did it made him melt into a pile of mush.   
Coming back over to the table, he picked you up again and sat you on the couch in his lap. You suddenly felt a little fussy, not wanting him to feed you, so you pushed on his chest.   
“Angel, don’t push on Daddy.” He soothed, an arm coming around your back to pull you closer to his chest. You whined, balling his shirt in your fist. Harry frowned.   
“Why are you being fussy hm?” He asked, not enjoying the little fit you were having. Especially when you accidentally elbowed him in the tummy at your attempt to try and get off his lap.   
He laid a hard slap on your thigh, stopping your movements.   
“That was not nice, love. We don’t elbow Daddy. I know you’re getting fussy cause your tired, so let Daddy give you your bottle, then it’s bedtime.” He reassured you, bringing you back into the position of being cradled on his thighs.   
You whined, trying to take the bottle from his hand. “Wanna feed myself.” You pouted. He tsked at that.  
“You’re too little to feed yourself, baby. Let Daddy do it, yeah? Then we’ll get you all snuggled up in bed.” You frowned a little, but gave in. It did feel a bit nice in his lap after all.   
He tilted the bottle up to your awaiting lips, encouraging you with a soft smile to drink. As soon as the sweet liquid hit your tongue you felt warm and content. Letting out a little whimper when you finished it all, you fisted your hands into his shirt.   
“Awww baby, someone’s tired huh? You had such a busy day.” He spoke softly, in between kisses that he left on your hair. You whined a little when you felt him pick you up, bringing you back into his bedroom. He gently laid you under the fluffy blanket, tucking the covers over your shoulder.   
“There, nice and warm. Can Daddy have a kiss?” He pouted his lips a little, tapping them with his index finger. You giggled, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. You gave a content little squeal to which Harry’s heart melted at.   
You watched as he stripped down to his boxers, bending down to pick up a pair of his flannel pajama pants. You blushed a little as you watched him.   
He shuffled over to his side of the bed, immediately pulling you into his soft, warm chest. You tapped your paci, signalling for a kiss.  
“Mm you want a kiss?” He asks you, a cheek grin on his face. You nod. He kisses over your paci lightly, his arms coming tighter around your stomach.   
“Sweet dreams, little girl.”


	5. always my little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not really a part of the timeline of the other chapters! It’s different!  
More of just a short one shot :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABDL AND DDLG!   
not the same storyline as the other chapters! the story is different, it’s more of just a one shot i wanted to write :) i hope that makes sense lol. 
> 
> thank you for all of your comments and kudos!

Harry loved performing, it was his favorite thing to do. The crowd always got him going and he rarely was ever in a bad mood before a show. He loved it. Thankfully tour was over, and he did a couple shows a month, for live television.   
Harry had missed you dearly while he was on tour, though you did get to fly up and spend some time with him when you could. He missed taking care of you, he felt quite empty without you sometimes. He missed being your Daddy. You texted and facetimed frequently, keeping up with his tour on instagram too.   
Finally Harry was home, and again, only had to perform just a few shows a month. He had all of his time left to spend with you.   
There was a show tonight, and Harry hated to leave you. Especially since you had been quite little all day. He insisted you come to the show, reminding you that if you felt too overwhelmed you could come backstage and wait for him until it was over. 

“Come on, baby. We have to get going for the show, yeah?” Harry reminded you, running a towel over his wet head of hair. You sat on the bed, making no movements to get dressed in the outfit he picked out for you. He did a good job, picking out your favorite mini skirt, some tights and one of his sweaters.   
“Daddy, I don’t have to go. I’ll be fine on my own.” You tell him, picking at your fingers with guilt. You didn’t want to be that girlfriend. So clingy you couldn’t spend a night at home without him. Harry furrowed his brows in worry.   
“Baby, you’re not a burden if that’s what you think.” He tells you, making you roll your eyes at his mind reading skills. “I want you to come, I will not have you spending the night alone. You’re too little, angel.”   
You blushed, gazing down at your lap. Harry sat next to you on the bed, the only thing covering him up was a towel around his waist.   
“And look, Daddy even set out a cute outfit for you, so you don’t have to worry.” He wrapped his arm around you, tickling your side lightly. You shook your head again.   
“Daddy I’ll be fine. You worry too much.”   
Harry narrowed his eyes at you, “I know, my little girl is very independent, isn’t she? But you’re going, baby. And that’s that.” He spoke sternly, adding no room at all for argument. You clenched your fists, wanting to stomp your foot, but you didn’t.   
“Okay. But you’re not getting a standing ovation from me, you ass.” You replied sassily, standing up and putting the clothes on. The rude nickname mainly only meant as a joke.   
He gave a spank to your bum, “That’s not very nice, eh? Little girls shouldn’t be speaking like that.” He chuckled, kissing your forehead and patting your bum.   
You shook your head with a giggle, slipping the tights over your legs. You watched Harry get dressed, as you slipped into the mini skirt.   
You laid back on the bed as you watched him dress into one of his fanciest gucci suits. You blushed, thinking back on the time you came to one of his fittings.   
“Ready to go, love? The driver will be here soon. Let’s get your shoes on.” You sat up, letting him pick out your favorite Kate Spade loafers. They fit perfectly with the ensemble.   
He slipped some thin socks over your feet, “These’ll look cute, don’t you think?” He smiled. You blushed and nodded. You wondered how he had the devotion to take care of you, even before his show. He should be worried about other things than getting his girlfriend dressed, but he wasn’t.   
He slipped the black loafers on your feet, giving you a pat to the thigh when he was finished.   
“There we go, you’re adorable, baby.” You shook your head, biting your lip. “No? Well I think so, and Daddy’s always right.”   
“Yes, Daddy.” You giggled as he planted a kiss on your lips. You rolled your eyes.   
He pulled you into his lap, “Lucky I didn’t make you wear a nappy under your little skirt, huh? Then everyone would know you’re my little baby.” You gasped. He kissed your cheek with a cheeky grin.   
“Daddy, that would be mean!” You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest.   
“Mmmm, no. I think everyone should know you’re my little baby girl. But Daddy will be nice and let you be a big girl for a night.” He teased. Your heart swelled in your chest at the baby talk.   
You squirmed in his lap, “M’ always a big girl.”   
“Yeah?” He nosed your ear affectionately, “Shall Daddy get rid of your nappies and toys then?” He quirked a brow, his arms tightening around you. You blushed, secretly loving all of his teasing.   
“.....No Daddy.” He quirked a brow. You squirmed again.   
“M’sorry, love. I couldn’t hear you. What was that?” He tilted his head with another cheeky grin. He loved the way your ears went red.   
“No, Daddy. Don’t get rid of em.”   
He kissed your cherry red ear, flicking his tongue across your lobe. “Ew! Gross, Daddy!” You whined, wiping his slobber off of you.   
“Mmmm you loveeeee me.” He drew out, rocking you both in his arms.   
“I doooo.” You giggled, holding onto his arm so you wouldn’t fall. He checked his phone, realizing the car must be here by now.  
“Come on, lovely. Time to go. And when we get home you can be my little girl all night, yeah?” He cooed, holding his hand in yours as you stepped outside. You nodded shyly, leaning your head on his arm. Harry cooed.   
——————————  
The show had begun, Harry was backstage with his band getting ready. You were seated in the audience alone, a little bit bored. At least he was only performing as a musical guest, which meant one song, and that’s it.   
You watched the interview between him and Jimmy, loving the way his dimples would peek out as he laughed. His painted nails and fingers adorned with large rings. You blushed as you remembered what he’d said, that you’d get to be little when you both got home. You honestly couldn’t wait.   
Beginning to get a little antsy, halfway through his song you slipped backstage. The crowd was noisy and it made you nervous. You waited patiently for the show to end, scrolling through tumblr.   
You were starting to feel little, which made you even more nervous than before. Of all times it had to creep up on you now. You bit your lip.   
Soon enough it was over, Harry came backstage, giddy as he always was after a concert.   
“Hiya, lovey.” He cooed, picking you up and twirling you around in his arms. You giggled, holding onto his neck. He kissed your cheek.   
“You did great, Harry.” You smiled as he set you down, his hand stroking through your hair for a moment.   
“Yeah? Thank you, baby.” He kissed your forehead. You bit your lip nervously, staring down at the floor. Harry caught onto your disposition.   
“I think someone is ready to go aren’t you?” He laughed, taking hold of your hand.   
“Yeah.”   
Harry knew you were little, and he couldn’t wait to get home and take care of you.   
———————  
Soon enough, you were both home. Harry dressed in his comfy sweatpants and a vintage t-shirt of his favorite, and you in a onesie and a nappy. You fought Harry on wearing the thing, you didn’t want to make him do more than he already had to, he had just performed only a couple hours earlier after all. But he insisted that you needed one. (Even though you very much did not)   
“What do you wanna watch, baby?” He pet your head as you snuggled up beside him on the couch, him tossing a fluffy blanket over both your legs.   
“Dunno, Daddy.”   
“Mmm, how about aristocats? I like that one a lot. What do you think, sugar?” He asked as he continued to scroll through Netflix. You nodded and clapped your hands lightly.   
“I’ll take that as a yes!”   
Halfway through the movie you got a little squirmy. Harry ended up pulling you onto his lap, in hopes to maybe calm you down. That was, until he noticed you had wet. It hurt his heart a little that you were so embarrassed to tell him still.   
“Baby? You okay?” He asked softly as you squirmed in his lap again, his hold tightened around you.   
You let out a whine, burying your head in his neck. He let out a small laugh at that, enjoying the affection but still a tad sad at your embarrassment. He put a hand between your legs, slipping a finger into the padding of the nappy and checking it. He was right, you were wet. And now you were whining because he did that.   
“Aww, baby. Someone’s nappy is wet hm? Why didn’t you tell Daddy? He’ll get you changed nice and quick.” He cooed, kissing your forehead. He paused the movie and stood up with you in his arms.   
You kicked your legs a little, hating the idea of a change. He knew they weren’t your favorite, but he wasn’t having you stay in a wet diaper all night.   
“Daddy…” You whined, scrunching your nose up when he entered your nursery, which was adorned with pink walls and all the baby items you needed.   
“What, baby? Nothing to be embarrassed about, Daddy’ll get you changed real fast, he promises. And then you can snuggle on my lap again and we’ll finish the movie.” He tells you, laying you down on the padded changing table. You whined at the loss of contact, watching him with teary eyes as he picked out a new diaper and pulled out the supplies.   
Harry smiled down at you, tickling your leg affectionately. “Don’t you just look so cute in your little onesie?” He grinned, unbuttoning the snaps. He had to hold your legs down or else you’d close them tight.   
He gasps, peeling back the fabric of your onesie, “And what’s this, love? A cute puffy little diaper huh?” He teases, squeezing the soaked padding. You hid your face in your hands, trying to roll over, but he stopped you.   
“Daddy has an extra cute nappy for you to wear, you see the princesses on it?” He held it up for you to see, urging your hands away from your eyes. You nodded, biting your lip.   
He grinned at your response, though it wasn’t verbal, it was something. He untaped the wet diaper and threw it in the trash bin, settling the new one under your bum after he wiped you.   
“You’re being such a good girl for Daddy, letting him change you. Daddy loves changing you, yeah? I love seeing you all padded up.” He grins, trying to encourage you and not tease you. He wished you’d realize how cute you looked when you were a baby.   
You giggled, watching him sprinkle the powder over you. He met your eyes, giving you a wink. “You like the powder huh? It feel nice?” He cooed as he rubbed it in carefully. You nodded.  
“Feels nice, Daddy.”   
Harry grinned, carefully taping up the sides so it was snug on your waist. You couldn’t shake the embarrassment you felt, your face was still bright red. He patted the material, leaning down to give you a kiss on your tummy. You hid your face from him as he buttoned up your onesie again.  
“There we go, all clean. Let’s go finish the movie huh my shy little baby?” He teased, carrying you back into the living room.


	6. good girls make mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry catches you spending too much money, so he creates a “budget” rule. what happens when you break it? 
> 
> just another one shot! not a continuation of the past chapters. love u all <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spanking, abdl, ddlg. the usual! request something if you’d like, i’d love some new ideas.

Harry was well aware you had trouble with spending money. You’d go out every week when you were bored and brought back at least two shopping bags every time. 

Now Harry wasn’t opposed to you spoiling yourself every once in a while, but he did however see it as a bad habit. You’d buy things you didn’t even need. Or buy more things before you even had the chance to wear what you just got. He was your Daddy, and Daddies take care of those things anyway. It wasn’t about you spending the actual money, it was about control. Being able to say no to things you didn’t need, and hold back on buying something. 

That was why he proposed a small budget rule. You weren’t allowed to spend a certain amount of money each week, if you went over, you’d be punished. Which usually was along the lines of a spanking. 

You hated being spanked, that’s why you hated the rule. You knew you’d go over the limit at least a couple times, you couldn’t help it! You thought it was unfair, seeing as how much Harry’s clothes are worth anyway. You barely pay a fraction of the price. But deep down you knew why he was doing it, to take care of you. Which warmed your heart a little. You didn’t mind giving up control to Harry, he never took advantage of it.

But… today you went out with your friends. And may or may not have gone over the limit Harry said? You didn’t mean to, you just found the cutest shoes and some sexy lingerie you knew he would like. (Well he would like it if he didn’t know the price.) 

That’s why as soon as you got home, you stashed the bags away in the closet, deep where he hopefully couldn’t see. You left the lingerie out, checking the time and realizing Harry would be home from the studio any minute. You decided to surprise him, and slipped into the lingerie. It highlighted the parts of your body you loved, and you tried to ignore the parts you weren’t fond of. 

“Pet? M’home. You here, love?” You heard him slipping off his coat and shoes, setting his keys down on the kitchen table. 

“In here, Daddy!” You called, Harry’s brows furrowed. Following your voice to the bedroom.

“You feelin’ little today, love?” He cooed. After all you rarely called him that during the day unless you were feeling small. A warmth in his belly grew when he thought about taking care of you. 

Harry’s eyes widened when he saw you. Sprawled across the sheets in just about the sexiest lingerie he had ever seen. It fit you perfectly. 

“M’not little.” You pouted, getting up on your knees to match his towering height. Harry chuckled, pecking your lips, his brow still cocked in suspicion. 

“I know. You’ll always be my little girl though.” He teased. His hand slid down to the lacy panties, finger slipping underneath the elastic band. 

“What are these for?” He cocked a brow, snapping the band back to make you jump. You shuddered, hoping he wouldn’t ask how much they costed. You placed your hands on his chest, steadying yourself. 

“Just wanted to surprise you. That’s all.” You pouted, but Harry noticed your nervous demeanor. He could read you like a book, that’s why he was such a good Daddy. He tipped your chin up to meet his. He asked you if you’re sure, but you gave him a huff in return. 

“Baby? There’s somethin’ you’re not telling me.” He raised a brow, giving you his dom look. The look that always made a pool of guilt in your tummy. But you wouldn’t break now. 

“Nothin’ Daddy. Why can’t I surprise you with lingerie?” You added a brattiness to your tone, feigning hurt by his question. Harry knew a lie when he heard one. You hated that. 

“That’s not a very nice tone now is it? Daddy just asked you a question. And he’d like it very much if you showed him your receipt for these lovely panties.” He said sternly. You whined, you couldn’t show him, the cost of them went over the limit and… you bought shoes too. You couldn’t show him the receipt without him seeing the shoes too. 

“Daddyyy. You’re being a big meanie.” You pushed his chest gently, sitting back on your knees and crossing your arms. Harry wasn’t having your little tantrum though, he spotted your purse and went to it, pulling the small white paper out of it. He gazed back at you after seeing the number, a very disappointed look on his features. You wanted to cry. You wished you didn’t have this problem, that way you’d never have to see that look again. You hated that look. You shut your eyes tightly, grabbing your discarded clothes and running to the bathroom before he could catch you. 

“Pet! Why’re you running away?” He knocked on the door. You stripped of the garments and quickly put on your clothes from today, feeling stupid, giving yourself a harsh look in the mirror. You stepped out, avoiding Harry’s prodding green eyes from where he sat perched on the bed. Why did you have to buy them? You were so stupid and weak. Couldn’t even follow a simple rule. You stood in the middle of your room, gazing at the floor. You gripped the garments in your hand tightly. 

He patted his leg, rings clinking quietly. “Come here, let’s talk about that receipt, yeah?” His tone was soft, and held no anger. Though you could tell he was disappointed. You’d almost like it better if he was angry. You crossed the room, but sat next to him instead of on his lap. Harry frowned at that.

“Love, it’s okay you went over your limit. You were with your friends and having fun, yeah?” He placed a soothing hand on your thigh, though you felt as if you didn’t deserve any comfort. 

“But I broke a rule, Daddy. N’tried to hide it.” You sighed, letting your shoulders slump. Harry squeezed your leg. 

“Yes, you did. And I know you’re feeling very guilty for it. So what we’re gonna do is take back one of the items you bought. Which one the shoes or panties, baby?” You truly didn’t want to take them back, you were torn between listening to him or disobeying him. Of course you’d choose to listen, he was your Daddy, and the punishment would be much worse. 

He tipped your chin up to look at him, but you refused to look in his eyes. “The shoes, I like the panties, Daddy.” He nodded in understanding. 

“Okay, we’ll do that tomorrow. I won’t be punishing you unless you feel as though it’s needed.” He paused, gaging your reaction, which was surprised. “Do you think you’ll feel better if I give you a spanking?” Your cheeks flushed, staring at his strong thighs. They were quite comfortable to lay over, but his hand harshly hitting your backside was not. 

You closed your eyes, “Yeah, Daddy. Could you?” The words slipped out of your mouth before you could stop them. 

Harry hid his surprise. He knew how much you hated punishment spankings so to even ask for one, he knew you felt guilty. He nodded gently, kissing your nose softly.

“That’s a good girl. Now, do you need a minute before?” He always asked this, not wanting you to be too nervous before he began. 

You shook your head, gazing up into his eyes. “No, Daddy.” You paused, thinking for a moment. “Could I wear my collar though?” You ask hesitantly. Harry first   
bought it for you as a surprise, the first night you wore it was amazing. It was pink and had a little heart lock that said “H” on it. He always made sure to not put it on too tightly. 

“Course you can, baby. Strip down to your panties for Daddy while he gets it.” You slowly stripped of your pants, embarrassed. You watched as Harry grabbed your pink leather collar out of the bedside drawer, where you kept your other “sex” type toys. He sat down on the bed, effectively pulling you into his lap while you squeaked. The way he manhandled you always made you blush. 

He gently commanded you to sit still so he could put it on you, pushing your hair to the side. He wrapped it snugly around your neck, but made sure it wasn’t too tight. 

“How’s that, puppy?” He asked, sticking two fingers between the leather and your skin, checking to see if it was loose enough. You nodded, “Fine, Daddy.” 

He helped you to stand in front of him, preparing to take you over his lap. You were nervous, but you knew you needed this. And Harry would never go over your limits. The weight of the leather on your neck helped calm you a little as he guided you to lay comfortably over his legs. 

“You’re a very good girl, yeah? But even good girls make mistakes.” He reminded, starting off the spanking with a few pats to your cheeks. 

“You remember your colors?” He asked you, his hits beginning to get a little heavier. You buried your face in the sheets, you knew your bottom would be pink after this, to which Harry always teased you about. You nodded into the bed, but Harry wanted a verbal answer. He gave a small tug to your hair. 

“Yes, Daddy I do.” You grumbled, wanting him to get this over with. You wiggled your bum impatiently, to which he chuckled at and surprised you with a hard spank. You could feel the skin begin to grow pink. You asked for this though, you needed it. 

“Don’t be pouty, baby. Daddy’s doin’ this cause he loves you.” He tells you, spanking you in a pattern, alternating between your cheeks and thighs. You tried to keep quiet, but his hands always hit hard. At least he let you keep your panties on for this, you’d be much more embarrassed if you were bare over the man’s lap. 

“I love Daddy too.” You pout, kicking your legs out a little. Harry knew he needed to wrap this up soon, he could tell you were slipping into little space. Something that frequently happened after a punishment, he assumed it was from the guilt and vulnerable state. 

He gave you about fifteen more spanks before he stopped, instead rubbing his hands over your pink skin. He cooed at you, shifting you to sit in his lap. 

You cried into his shoulder, from the pain and from being embarrassed. You needed punishments but you hated them. Harry just shushed you, holding you tightly to his chest. Cradling your head in his neck, he kissed your head. You could feel yourself slipping into your headspace, but you didn’t want to. 

“Such a good girl. What a good girl you were, taking your spankings so well.” He cooed to you, rocking you in his lap. You felt small and tiny in your Daddy’s arms. 

“Your bum’s only a little pink, yeah? Nothin’ to bad.” He pulled back the edge of your panties, running a finger over the fiery skin. It felt like hell though it really was only a small shade of pink. 

You nodded at his words, your tears subsiding slightly. Harry hated to see his little girl cry, but it was a normal reaction to being spanked. He knew the best thing right now was to help you be little, and baby you. Though he knew your guilt would cause you to resist.

“Someone feelin’ little, hm? Yeah, you wanna be Daddy’s baby for the day?” He cooed, not stopping his rocking of you ok his legs while you cried. You frowned at how easily he could tell you were close to headspace, which only made you cry more. You hated being so obvious. 

“M’okay.” You lied, hiding the redness of your cheeks in his vintage t-shirt. 

“Hey, hey now. There’s no need to hide from Daddy.” He stroked the back of your head, kneading his fingers softly into your neck to help you relax. 

“You don’t have to be little, baby. But Daddy does love to take care of you, he misses his little girl.” He tells you, hoping that his coaxing was working. The way that you let out a whine in response said that it was. He smiled, rubbing his hands down your back. 

“I don’t wanna be a burden, Daddy.” Though you already were, you told yourself. You wiped your nose on your hand, hiding your head back in the safety of his neck. You weren’t quite ready to meet his eyes. 

“You aren’t, puppy. Not at all. Daddy just said he loves taking care of you, so so much.” You blushed at the statement. Harry picked you up, and laid you down on the cushiony bed, telling you softly that he’d be back in a moment. 

You whined a bit as the fabric hit your bum, wiggling into a more comfortable position on your side. You wondered what Harry was doing, but he soon came back with some stuff in his hands. 

“What’s that?” You whisper, rolling back onto your back so you could look at him clearer, though only looking at his hands not his face. No, you weren’t ready for that yet. 

“No!” You yelled, a bit to loud when you saw what was in his hands, a printed diaper. By no means would you wear that after you’d just been spanked, no way. Harry just chuckled at your antics though, which only made you madder. 

“Daddy, no, I don’t want that!” You whine, reaching a foot up to kick his arm, hoping the diaper would fall on the floor and out of your sight. You pout when he grabs it in response, giving you a firm look. “Baby, it’s not nice to hit your Daddy is it?” He told you sternly. 

You ignore his scolding, and whine with a small pout. “I don’t want that, Daddy.” You repeat, looking at the garment you’d soon be wearing in his hands. Harry just clicked his tongue, setting it down on the bed, along with what you soon realized were powder and wipes. You scrunched your nose. 

“But what Daddy says goes, hm? You know your colours, you can colour out if you need, you know that, baby.” He tells you, a reassuring gaze taking over his face. He didn’t want to force you into anything, but he wanted to give you what you needed. Though you were the most stubborn girl he’d met, so you’d never admit to your needs. 

You always hated coloring out though. Maybe… you did kind of enjoy how gentle he was with you after spankings. You secretly liked all the attention he gave you. You’d never admit it but you loved being babied. Though you were embarrassed to say, you knew Harry knew that. 

“Okay, Daddy.” You pout, feeling yourself sink deeper into that floaty headspace. Letting Harry take over. Harry gives you a smile, thumbing his fingers into the waistband of your panties, slipping them down your legs. 

“It’s time for little girls to be in bed, isn’t it?” He speaks, mainly to clear the silence. He unfolds the crinkly plastic, revealing a childish princess pattern. He loved them so much, seeing you in them was so endearing. His heart swelled at the thought. Grabbing your ankles, he lifted them so he could slip it under your bum. How good he was at the task made you go red. 

“Sarah n Katelyn don’t have to be in bed, Daddy.” You were referring to your friends you had went out with earlier, crossing your arms over your chest, ignoring the way he just shook his head in response. 

“Sarah and Katelyn are big girls, unlike you. You need Daddy to take care of you.” He teases, dimples peeking out, wiping over your bum and pussy with a wet wipe. You shivered a little. 

“I don’t need Daddy to take care of me.” You stated, mumbling to yourself stubbornly. Though Harry did hear you. He knew you meant nothing by it, just being a brat. He gives a simple hum in response, to which you furrowed your brows at. You loved arguing. 

Lifting your bum again, he rubbed powder over your cheeks and pussy, leaving you a blushing mess. He cooed silly little phrases as he did so, making you feel more humiliated if possible. He taped up the nappy, securing it snugly in place and gave you a pat. 

“There we go, all diapered up n’ ready for bed.” He cooed, plucking you up in his arms. One hand under your thickly padded bum and the other around your back, keeping you secure to his chest. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a small bottle of chocolate milk he had stored in the fridge for nights like these. 

Once back into the bedroom, he curled up with you in his lap. Urging you to take the bottle in your mouth, he thumbed the tip to your lips. You were stubborn at first to accept the milk, but Harry grinning down at you made you give in. He kissed your forehead as you sucked slowly on the chocolate liquid, reminding you to take it slow, not wanting your tummy to hurt before bed. He rubbed your tummy in a soothing way. Usually you would have been hostile towards the touch but tonight it was all you wanted. 

Once you finished, he set the bottle aside, replacing it with a paci in your mouth. Before you could protest. You took it in your mouth with mph and a crease of your brows. But Harry just made a funny face in return. 

You had to admit, it felt pretty good. Harry always managed to make you feel cared for, unlike any other lover you had. It wasn’t a normal relationship that you had, but you and Harry both loved it.


	7. you didn’t make me do anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Y/n out on a date, but ends up coming home early. 
> 
> DDLG & AGEPLAY THEMES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for all the kudos !!!! sorry its been so long since i updated! i hope you like this one, its a tiny bit shorter than the others.  
also tried a different pov, lmk what you think!  
love u <3

Harry was taking Y/n out to a small venue concert, only a few blocks away from his apartment, they hadn’t been out in a while and it was Harry’s idea. Y/n wasn’t keen on being in a crowd of people listening to loud music in a tiny bar, but she wanted to make Harry happy, so she went anyway. 

Harry had gone to get some drinks, coca cola for her, Harry insisting she not drink any alcohol, knowing how it affected her. It always increased her anxiety, and he didn’t want her anxiety to take over their date night. It wouldn’t just upset her, but Harry too. He hated that he couldn’t help her when she was going through an attack. 

Harry decided on just a simple margherita for himself, not wanting anything heavy either. The band had finally come out, and everyone was cheering. He glanced over to y/n, making sure she was okay, only to be met with a very nervous looking y/n. She didn’t seem too happy to be right near the speakers or the crowd. 

“Love, why don’t we move?” He came over to the table, holding his arm out for her, their drinks in each of his hands. She nodded, giving him a small smile. She leaned into his touch, grabbing onto his arm as he guided them through the crowd to a small table towards the back.

“Mm, much better.” He sighed, letting y/n slide in before him, placing her coke in front of her with a smile. 

Y/n shifted her eyes to the stage, liking very much how quiet it was compared to where they were. She was thankful Harry insisted moving so she didn’t have to. 

She felt a kiss on her cheek, and a soft voice in her ear. “M’glad you came out with me.” He kissed her lobe, making her giggle and shyly shove him away with her hands on his chest. 

“You’re being quiet.” Harry spoke again when Y/n turned her head back to the stage. “You okay, pumpkin?” He knew the silly pet name would annoy her, that’s why he said it. She turned back to him, wrinkling her nose.

“M’fine. But don’t call me that.” She teased, letting Harry wrap his arm around her. It made her feel small. 

“M’kay, sugar.” 

“Not that one either!” She whined, giggling into his chest, her nose rubbing his bare skin, seeing as Harry had the first few buttons undone. 

“Aw not even buttercup? Sugarplum?” He teased her, knowing that in a tiny tiny place in her mind, she secretly adored the cheesy names he used. She shook her head into his chest again. 

“How about muffin? That ones quite cute.” He says to himself, letting out a laugh when y/n only shakes her head again. He felt a twinge of pain on his upper arm, realizing she had pinched him. 

“Did you just pinch me?” He asked fake sternly, pulling away so he could see her face. Her eyes instantly widened, was he really mad? 

She nodded. “That’s very naughty.” He shook his head, continuing his intimidating facade. He wanted to giggle at the way she froze when he said that, eyes darting to her lap. 

“Baby, m’kidding! I’m kidding! Come ere.” He laughed, yanking her back into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. She frowned. 

“Thought you were actually mad! Not funny.” She pouted, deciding to ignore him as a way to get back, shifting her eyes back to the band on stage. The lights made her feel fuzzy and tired. She was starting to feel little, something that always kicked in when she was tired and anxious. 

“Aww, baby. Could never be mad at you, could I?” He soothed, placing a kiss on her hair. 

“Wanna leave.” She gave up trying to ignore him, wanting to just leave the place completely, even though they had only been out for about an hour. 

“Why, baby?” Harry frowned, looking over her features. He cursed himself. By just looking at her he could tell she was beginning to feel anxious. 

“Nothin.’ Never mind.” She pouted, leaning further into his warm body. 

“No, don’t be like that. We can leave, yeah?” He wasn’t going to have his little girl stay somewhere and be anxious when they could go home and relax in his flat. And anyways the band wasn’t even worth staying for.

Without words, Harry guided them to the exit, slipping her jacket over her shoulders. He had gone into his caring mode. 

“Hold my hand as we cross the street , okay?” He said softly but sternly, holding his hand out for her. His tone of voice made a tingly feeling form in her tummy. She laced her fingers with his, grabbing onto his arm as they walked across the street. 

“Can I have a bath when we get home, Daddy?” Y/n spoke so softly Harry almost thought he imagined those words, but when he looked to see her with big eyes looking back at him, he realized he didn’t. 

“Course, baby. It’s very cold isn’t it?” He cooed, pulling her further into his side. She nodded, glancing back to the ground, keeping quiet until they walked into his apartment. 

Once he locked the door, he took y/n’s coat from her shoulders and hung it on the rack, undoing the buttons and doing the same with his own. He grabbed her hand again, holding it tightly as he lead her upstairs to his bedroom, and bathroom. He shook off his shoes, and guided her to his tub. 

“Here we are, little one. Come here, stand between Daddy’s legs.” He beckoned her over as he sat down on the toilet lid. She blushed, shuffling over to the front of him, her eyes locked to her own feet. Which were still in her converse tennis shoes. 

He bent down to untie one of them, “Let’s get these off first hm?” He lifted her leg up, taking her shoes off and doing the same with her socks. 

He then sat up, moving to unbutton her jeans, slipping them down her legs. She held onto his shoulders for support as he wiggled her foot out the pants. His hands came to pull up the hem of her shirt, Y/n lifting her arms up in response. She shyly hid herself when he discarded the shirt, the tingly feeling returning when he hooked his fingers into her panties, pulling them down swiftly. She let out a small squeak as she was bared. 

“Can you turn for Daddy?” He asked her. Y/n jumped a little, the only sound between them was the sound of the hot running water. She did so, revealing her back to him so he could unclasp her bra. 

“Good girl.” He murmured, turning her back around and kissing her tummy, to which she shyly giggled at. He reached over to turn off the faucet, then rummaged under the sink to get out the basket of soaps they had. 

He was about to mix some cotton candy smelling soap when he was stopped by her hand. 

“No, Daddy! I don’t want that one.” She whined, snatching the bottle out of his hands and throwing it back into the basket. Harry was a little shocked. The bratty outburst was not something he expected from his girl who’d been quiet all night. 

“And when little girls don’t want something do they speak to their Daddy like that?” He scolded her, setting the basket in his lap. “Now, tell me which one you do want, baby.” 

She frowned, pointing a finger to the rainbow one. “That one.” 

“And do I hear a please?” He raised a brow at her, not letting her get away with a bratty mood. She didn’t respond, only picking it up from the basket and going to put it in the tub before a hand on her wrist stopped her. 

“Little girls who don’t use their manners don’t get pretty soaps, baby.” He told her, pulling her back in front of where he sat. “Can you ask Daddy nicely?” He coaxed. 

She pouted, fiddling with the bottle in her fingers, holding it to her chest like a stuffie. “Can I use this soap, please Daddy?” She wanted to stomp her foot and cry because he wasn’t letting her use the soap she wanted right away! Manners were for babies, not girls like her. 

“That’s a good girl. Now go put your soap in the tub, little one.” Harry was glad to have her outburst over with, hoping it hadn’t spoiled her mood. He added a little more hot water to the tub, making sure it was warm, before patting her bum with his hand, helping her step into the water.

She smiled when she saw how the soap was turning out, turning the water a beautiful mix of colors that always made her giggle. Especially when her Daddy would lightly splash her with water. 

Harry grabbed a warm wash cloth from the side of the tub, dipping it into the water then getting her back and chest wet. 

“Daddy?” She asked quietly, holding her arm out for him when he told her to. 

“Yes, angel?” 

“Can we watch a movie after my bath?” 

Harry pursed his lips, moving to scrub her back gently to get her clean. “I don’t know, baby. It’s getting quite late. I want you to get your rest.” He reminded her. 

She pouted, thinking briefly of flicking him with some water in protest, but decided against it. She didn’t want her Daddy to be angry with her. 

He kissed her forehead when he saw her pout. 

Soon enough he had gotten her dressed in her pajamas, him changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt himself, and settled her in between his legs to watch one episode of a show. She finally had coaxed him into letting her watch a little tv before bed. 

“Daddy?” She asked, holding the stuffed cat she had to her chest tightly. He kissed her temple.

“Yes, baby?” 

“M’sorry for making you take care of me.” 

“Oh hush. You didn’t make me do anything.”


End file.
